


Can I Borrow Your Shirt?

by Scarlet_Twitch



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Twitch/pseuds/Scarlet_Twitch
Summary: Reader's shirt is wet, so she borrow Peter's.





	Can I Borrow Your Shirt?

“Peter, can I borrow your shirt? I don’t feel confortable walking half-naked around the mansion and mine is soaked.” You requested, as you and your friends stepped out of the swimming pool area. Kurt, Jubilee, Scott and Jean walked behind you and the speedster. You hadn’t really had to explain why you wanted it, but it was better like that.

Peter smirked and looked down at you. “But then _I_ am going to be shirtless, Y/N~” Although saying that, he handed it to you anyway. Of course he did that because you were his best friend and not so secret crush (everyone knew but you, so cliche), he would never lend his treasure just to anyone.

“Yes, but you can just run into your room and no one will see you.” You said, grinning as you pulled the shirt closer to your face. Then, your smile dropped and you blushed, speaking before Peter did. “Hmm… You smell good, Pete.” The smile returned to your lips, a soft one, as you put it on slowly. “No wonder… You have all the girls.”

As your face was hidden in the black fabric, you couldn’t see Peter’s face reddening, as well as he couldn’t see you grimacing as the last sentence came out. You hated the fact that your best friend had many girls to his feet, even though you could understand it. Yes, you’re jealous.

On the other hand, the speedster didn’t know what to say at first, but once his shirt was properly put on on you, he didn’t really think before mumbling a weak ‘but not the one I want’. Suddenly Jean’s voice was in his head. ‘ _Just tell Y/N already!’_ , he ignored it.

“What was that?” You looked up, grinning again. “Nah, I’m awesome~” He returned the smile, his adorable dimples showing up on his cheeks. You nodded your head and hugged his arm, looking foward again as you walked.

Jean tried her best to ignore Peter’s thoughts about how nice you looked in his clothes, how sweet you were, how sexy the wet marks of your bikini on the “Pink Floyd” written on his shirt were. She wondered if it would be forever like that between you too, and silently planned a little push.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is just a small thing that got pretty popular on Tumblr ^^


End file.
